The Master's Runer
by OnlineAddictions217
Summary: Sasuke was from an average class family but grew up to be a Runner - the rebel class of the city. Rich Master Kakashi has been keeping his eye on him for a while to make sure that there is right time for everything. Read to see what happens (Guy x Guy).
1. Prologue

**I don't own Naruto! I just wrote the fanfiction, and if any of the characters seem OC-ish then nobody's perfect. I'm warning you right now that there is yaoi (Guy x Guy) so if you don't like stuff like that then ****please leave the comments for the people that do! I will NOT read any flame comments or take them to mind AT ALL!**** (**_**Italics – thoughts and/or dreams**_** and "..." – speech) Please let me know what ou think and enjoy****.**

Prologue – Run or Be Caught

**Sasuke's POV**

In my home city, it's run or be caught. There are three classes of people around here: the Average Citizen, the Rich Masters, and the Runners. Now there's a means of an explanation. The average people go about their everyday normal lives, working and taking care of their children; trying to make sure that they don't become part of the Runner side of the population, but it inevitably happens anyway...with interest in running the roofs of course, but most children listen to their parents; rarely will you ever see a rich kid become a Runner, but it isn't unusual for an average kid to become a Runner (Runner children stay with what they were born into of course). The Rich Masters are the people who have all sorts of connections from all around the world. They claim Runners as their "pets" if they're able to catch them and keep them in their oversized mansions on the outskirts of the city...I'm telling you right now: it's like a border of mansions where no Runner would ever DARE to go.

As for me, well, I'm a Runner born from an Average family, but it wasn't always this way. I had friends that were Runners and they taught me the Ways of the Roofs. My parents would always tell me to get friends from my own class, but my brother Itachi would tell me I can befriend whoever I think will help me in the future, no matter what it is. It wasn't until my parents and brother left for what they do every day (I never knew because I was always on the rooftops running) and didn't come back did I find out that the Rich Masters knew about me running, and since my family was well known in the community, it was a bad look on the city if one of the children of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha became a Runner, especially the youngest – me...Sasuke Uchiha, and ever since that day I've barely spent any time in my own home. I've been staying with a friend who was ironically an Average Citizen – Naruto Uzumaki, and this is where my story begins: in the home of my best friend.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The raven-haired teen had his face buried in his pillow; the clock sticking 10:00 am; which was usually when a blonde, spikey-haired boy would wake him up.

"Sasuke."

"Mn..."

"Sasuke wake up it's 10 in the morning."

The Runner groaned and turned over.

"C'mon...my parents are going to be up soon, and you know what they'd do I they found you here."

"Yeah yeah I'm up..." Sasuke said with the wave of his hand.

"I'm gonna watch for them. Hurry up."

"Okay...calm down would ya?" Sasuke said as he smoothed his jet shards out of his face; only for them to fall back into place. The boy got up and slid his indigo hoodie over his head; having slept in his cargo pants and white muscle shirt.

Naruto glanced back at his friend. "I think they're waking up."

"I'm on my way out don't worry too much." Sasuke said with a small smile before opening the window.

"I'll see you later then." Naruto said before shutting the door and walking downstairs.

Sasuke shut the window behind him and walked along the seam of the pointed roof with extreme ease. He looked out at the rooftops and sighed. _"And so it starts again..."_ He thought before jumping to another roof. Sasuke started his normal morning routine with walking along the very edges of the roofs and gutters; only making very unnoticeable dents in the metal gutters.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped in the middle of one of the roofs and looked around to find the owner of the voice he just heard; only to see his friend Kiba.

"Oh it's you Kiba. What's up?"

"Word on the roofs is that the Rich Masters are researching you and keeping a look-out for ya. What did you do?"

"I became a Runner..."

"They're still hung up on it then?!"

"Yeah...stuff like this doesn't just blow over like it used to." The raven-haired teen said as he stretched a little.

"What about your family? They still missin'?"

"Yeah...more like taken...they were moved to a new city..."

"You knew?!"

"I wasn't about to go with them! That's exactly what the Rich Masters want me to do so they can catch me, and so far I've proven to be uncatchable and I'd like to keep it that way. I won't be anyone's pet."

"Okay...chill. I get it."

Sasuke looked beyond the skyscrapers and saw the border of mansions.

"You okay man?"

"Yeah...just...being cautious, and you should be too...just in case. Be careful out there Kiba." He said before continuing with his morning routine.

At around 12:45 in the afternoon Sasuke stopped on the edge of a skyscraper; having found a way to the top without setting foot in the building itself. He sighed and let the wind gently move his jet bangs. Sasuke could just make out the figure of a man in one of the windows of the mansion directly in front of the skyscraper he was standing on. _"A new face...great...another hunter..."_ He thought before walking back the way he had gotten up to get down. He walked on a roof closer to the street calmly; only to be stopped by another Runner dashing by. "Whoa...watch where you're going! Someone could've gotten hurt!" He said. He watched as the Runner ran toward the mansion border; his eyes widening in fear. _"He's crazy! I've gotta stop him!"_ He thought. He ran after the man. "Hey! Hold up!"

The man continued to run.

"Yo! Wait a sec!"

The man still ran.

Sasuke stopped after trailing the man as close to the mansion border as he wanted to go and caught his breath. He saw the Runner get very close to the mansions and get grabbed by some men in heavy armor. Sasuke backed up a little; his eyes wide with fear. He turned and ran as fast as he could with the breath that he had to a safer distance from the border. He stopped again to catch his breath; leaning on his knees this time. _"That could've been me...if I kept running after that guy..."_ He though as he knelt down.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto! I just wrote the fanfiction, and if any of the characters seem OC-ish then nobody's perfect. I'm warning you right now that there is yaoi (Guy x Guy) so if you don't like stuff like that then ****please leave the comments for the people that do! I will NOT read any flame comments or take them to mind AT ALL!**** (**_**Italics – thoughts and/or dreams**_** and "..." – speech) Please let me know what ou think and enjoy****.**

Chapter 1 – Running Lessons

**Sasuke's POV**

As things started to quiet down later that night I couldn't get the sight of that man getting captured right in front of me...that could've been me! I watched the sun set beyond the border of mansions, but I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched, and this has been a problem for a while, it just never became so apparent. I saw the sun sink below the mansions and the sky get dark; stars appearing soon after. I sighed and gently smiled at the calming sight of the fresh night. I felt a warm breeze pass my cheek. _"Summer's almost here..."_ I thought. I felt the warm air set in as I ran across building after building jumping and flipping; just having fun as I usually did, but something stopped me: a duo of Runners standing in my path. "E-excuse me..."

The girl of the duo looked at me. "What? Don't you know it's dangerous to run at night?! Rich Masters' henchmen are out roaming the streets at night..."

"I-I had no idea...I'm sorry."

"Look we'll cut ya some slack...you're new to the "Running World" I can tell...you don't have your emblem yet."

"Emblem?"

"We'll explain later...let's get you indoors." The guy of the duo said.

I nodded and walked with them. It was the first time in a while since I walked along rooftops...I usually just ran.

"We'll teach ya somethin' kid..." The guy told me.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Well...the main reason why you should never be running at night is not only because of the Rich Masters' henchmen, but also because there's one Rich Master who likes to take night walks along the rooftops, and he's a fast one..."

I gulped. "H-how fast?"

"Just as fast as you kid...and we've seen you in action. He could keep up with you, and possibly even pass you in a roof race." The girl said.

I gulped.

"But c'mon..." The guy said as he opened a window. "We'll talk more in my apartment."

I nodded and followed him and the girl inside (though I found it odd how they never mentioned their names, but I guess it really doesn't matter). "So who is this Rich Master?"

"His Name is Kakashi Hatake. The only Rich Master to be brought up from a Runner class family."

"The only one?!"

"That's right. He's the only person in the history of our city's founding on the three classes to be a Runner who became a Rich Master."

"How did he do it?" I asked as I leaned against the wall.

"He was smart, cunning, quick, and above all merciless."

"M-merciless?"

"That's right. He was called the Silver Shadow, and he got that nickname from assassinating the richest man in the city when he was your age."

"He was 17?!"

The two nodded.

"_Whoa...this is...unbelievable..."_ I thought.

The three of us stopped and froze when we heard what sounded like a voice.

The window was shut and lights were turned off.

I got low to the floor after feeling a hand on my back. I heard that it was Kiba and stood.

"What're you doing kid?!" The man asked me as he tried to jerk me back to the floor by my wrist.

I was able to break away from his grasp and leave the apartment. "Kiba." I called; my voice in a whisper.

Kiba looked at me. "Sasuke!" He called back before running over to me.

"Keep it down."  
"Why?"

"We're not alone out on the roofs like we thought." I whispered.

"What do ya mean?"

"There's a Rich Master who used to be a Runner...he walks on the rooftops at night and if he sees us we're bound to get caught!" I told him.

"You're just trying to scare me again like old times before we started running." Kiba said before running off.

"Wait Kiba!" I called before running after him.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Sasuke dashed after his hooded friend. _"This is bad! If I can't stop Kiba he could get caught!"_ He thought as he started to catch up to his friend.

In that very instant Kiba's run was cut short by an outstretched arm that caught his throat.

Kiba coughed and fell backwards.

Sasuke skidded to a stop; not knowing what had happened. He took a couple steps back. _"What just happened?!"_ He asked himself.

A silver-haired man stepped into the light of the rising moon.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _"The Silver Shadow..."_ He thought.

Kiba gasped and backed up; still on the ground.

"Kiba run!" Sasuke yelled.

Kiba backed up more and got up and started to run.

The silver-haired man looked at Sasuke. "I'll be back for you..." He said before running after Kiba.

Sasuke backed up more, but he watched the Silver Shadow run. _"He IS fast...he's almost caught up to him, and I can't do anything..."_ He thought; feeling helpless. He gulped. "I should've stayed inside..." He said to himself. Sasuke's onyx eyes filled with fear as he looked to see that Kiba had been caught and taken away. "K-Kiba..." He muttered.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was completely terrified. The Silver Shadow caught the only friend that I have that's a Runner. I started running as fast as I could to find a window or someplace to hide for a while.

"Sasuke!" I heard a voice call out to me; it sounded like Naruto's.

I looked to a window and saw Naruto with the window open.

"C'mon!"

I nodded and dashed for the open window; diving through and landing on his bed.

Naruto closed the window behind me. "What was going on out there?!"

"Have you ever heard of the Silver Shadow?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Don't tell me...he was the one out there chasing you..."

I hesitantly nodded.

"Sasuke?! Do you have any idea what is going to happen?"

"No. I was hoping you could tell me."

"He knows your face now, so he can find you...no matter what time of day."

"How?"

"He was a Runner before so he knows how the Runner class works."

"Yeah I knew he was a Runner before, but how will he know?"

"He watches one Runner in particular, a Runner that proves to be like him in any way when he was 17."

"That explains a lot..."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been having this feeling that I'm being watched whenever I run."

"The Silver Shadow's been watching you then...he sees something in you that is like him in some way."

"My speed...he was just as fast as me or even faster."

"That, and you've proven to be uncatchable...just like him."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"My dad works with him and many of the other Rich Masters on the border."

"He does?"

"Yeah. In fact, his best client is the Silver Shadow himself."

My eyes widened. "Seriously?!"

"Yeah, but keep it down and get some sleep."

I sighed and lied down on the floor where Naruto left my bedspread for when I get into a little trouble and doesn't want to leave me in a separate room.


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto! I just wrote the fanfiction, and if any of the characters seem OC-ish then nobody's perfect. I'm warning you right now that there is yaoi (Guy x Guy) so if you don't like stuff like that then ****please leave the comments for the people that do! I will NOT read any flame comments or take them to mind AT ALL!**** (**_**Italics – thoughts and/or dreams**_** and "..." – speech) Please let me know what ou think and enjoy****.**

Chapter 2 – The Look-out For the Silver Shadow

**Sasuke's POV**

I woke up the next morning; feeling a small shake to my shoulder every couple seconds.

"Sasuke..."

"What?"

"My parents just got up. You gotta get outta here."

I sleepily nodded and got up; I hadn't even bothered to take my hoodie off seen as how I'd just have to put it on when I woke up to leave. I opened the window and slid out onto the roof next to Naruto's window. When I heard the window shut I ran as fast as I could to my house to change into fresh clothes, even though it was mostly cargo pants (with the acceptation of one or two pairs of jeans) and T-shirts and muscle shirts...it never snowed here, or got cold for that matter. Nevertheless, I didn't bother with a shirt this time and just changed into fresh pants. I pulled my shoes on and walked back to my window. I sighed as I lifted the latch that locked the window and pushed it open. I slid out onto the roof and shut the window. What Naruto said made me really paranoid; I found myself looking around almost all the time. I still ran from rooftop to rooftop flipping and breaking my fall by rolling, but I continued to run; making sure no one else was around, especially the Silver Shadow. I stopped running for a while and decided I'd just walk on the edges of the buildings and houses. I spotted the skyscraper I usually stop atop of and climbed up the way that I found last time. I pulled myself up to the roof; expecting to see just an open horizon of buildings and the mansion border in the background, but instead I found the one person I had been trying to avoid ever since last night. I guess I can say that I've learned my lesson about running at night: never do it, it always comes back to haunt you somehow; mine just so happens to be meeting up with the Silver Shadow yet again. I stood at the edge of the roof; shaking slightly.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"_What am I gonna do?"_ Sasuke thought in panic. He looked back and down at the street; seeing the perfect place to land and not get injured...or die for that matter. He gulped and looked back to the silver-hair man standing in the middle of the roof.

"I guess you've figured it out haven't you..."

"What that you've been silently watching me? Yes."

"You're an interesting Runner..."

"So I've been told...by my friends; the friends you and the other Rich Masters took away from me."

"You can see them again..."

"Yeah...if I become your pet...and you'll have to catch me first..." Sasuke said before backing up towards the very edge of the roof.

The silver-haired man looked at the boy with slight confusion, but quickly snapped out of it and lunged at the young Runner.

Sasuke flipped backwards off the building; his hair pointing up to the roof of the skyscraper he just jumped off of.

The Silver Shadow watched as the teen landed on a sturdy awning on his back.

Sasuke sighed in relief and he decided to lay there for a little bit longer. _"That was WAY too close..."_ He thought before he decided to get up and get running.

The Silver-haired man watches as the young Runner fled the scene. _"Uncatchable for 6 years and counting. He's gonna be difficult to get..."_ He thought.

Sasuke stopped to rest for a bit and sat on the edge of a building. He jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at the person to see the Silver Shadow; his eyes filling with terror and confusion. "H-how did you find me?"

"You didn't go too far from where you jumped..."

The raven-haired teen immediately slid off the edge onto another roof and ran. _"I refuse to be caught and become someone's pet! No thanks!"_ He thought as he sped up a little more.

The silver-haired man sighed and shook his head before running after him.

Sasuke glanced back and remembered something he was told. _"Just as fast as you kid...and we've seen you in action. He could keep up with you, and possibly even pass you in a roof race."_ He panicked a little and jumped to another roof; sliding under an air vent and kept running.

The Silver Shadow raced after him.

Sasuke kept moving to another rooftop to avoid being caught; ducking under pipelines and jumping over fences of factory rooftops. He moved swiftly enough along edges to evade the Rich Master's grasp.

The Rich Master began to move quicker to catch up to the young Runner. _"I WILL catch you..."_ He thought in determination as he slowly started to catch up to the boy.

Sasuke glanced back and saw how quick the silver-haired man was moving to catch up. _"I gotta think fast..."_ He thought as he looked around for a way to get out of sight; not seeing anything at all, just a horizon of rooftops. _"I think this 6 year streak is about to end...and if it's gonna...I wanna see my favorite sight, and my best friend, one last time..."_ He thought before taking a sharp turn around a corner. He took out a small pager and typed something in. *Open your window...* He continued running with the pager at his side.

He soon saw Naruto open his window.

"What?"

"See ya..."

"What do you mean?!"

Sasuke pointed back at the Silver Shadow hot on his trail. "I'll see ya on the flip-side..." He said before dashing off.

Naruto sighed and looked upset. _"So long...Sasuke..."_ He thought as he watched his raven-haired friend jump to another roof, his hair pointed back like a comet's tail.

Sasuke jumped to a roof far from Naruto's house; looking back. _"I'll see ya..."_ He thought before looking forward and saw his way up to the top of his usual skyscraper. He gripped a pipe and swung up onto a platform and continued to climb to the roof.

The silver-haired man followed the Runner to the top and saw him standing at the far edge. _"This again?"_ He thought in confusion. He walked a little closer. "You have nowhere else to run..."

"I know..."

"You know?"

"You were bound to catch me..."

"Then what was all the evasion for?"

"Seeing a friend, and a beautiful view..."

"Six years..."

Sasuke was silent.

"Just like me before I made my move to become the richest man in the city."

Sasuke remained silent; a solemn tear fell from his face as the wind gently blew his jet shards to one side. He watched it fall to the water below.

"You had a good run...no pun intended."

Sasuke still remained silent.

"Kid?"

"If you're gonna capture me then just do it...Kakashi" Sasuke said coldly.

The silver-haired man took something out from his pocket and walked over to the young Runner. "Don't move then." He whispered.

Sasuke listened and stood still and felt something clip around his neck and jerked his neck away.

The man grabbed him and held him by both of his arms by holding them behind his back. "I said stay." He said; his voice had both hints of seduction and malice.

Sasuke shivered at the tone of the man's voice. "W-what did you put around my neck?"

"A simple collar."

Sasuke grimaced. "Great...I AM a pet now..." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

"Okay then...let's go." Kakashi said as he gently pulled the boy away from the edge and into one of his arms. "I have something for that collar when we get home."

Sasuke nodded hesitantly and walked beside his new master.


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto! I just wrote the fanfiction, and if any of the characters seem OC-ish then nobody's perfect. I'm warning you right now that there is yaoi (Guy x Guy) so if you don't like stuff like that then ****please leave the comments for the people that do! I will NOT read any flame comments or take them to mind AT ALL!**** (**_**Italics – thoughts and/or dreams**_** and "..." – speech) Please let me know what ou think and enjoy****.**

C hapter 3 – Master Hatake's Mansion

**Sasuke's POV**

I've been caught...after six years of being free to run on the rooftops uncatchable, and I've been caught. I walked off the skyscraper roof with Kakashi, who was now my master; he has claimed me as his "pet"...just as all captured Runners are to be called and treated as.

I glanced at Kakashi; seeing that the malice he had in his tone before was not in his eyes. I sighed through my nose in relief. _"At least I have a chance of being treated kindly...I hope."_ I thought as we walked closer to the border of mansions. I spotted the armored men that captured that guy from a couple days ago and gulped.

**Kakashi's POV**

I glanced at the Runner I was walking beside; he looked scared and nervous. I rubbed his shoulder to try to calm him down; he's not like the other Runners I've seen with the other Rich Masters; he seems more...fragile than the rest of them. He was definitely very difficult to catch; I even almost gave up because he knew what he was doing, but nevertheless I'm glad he's not in the hands of another Rich Master who also had his eyes on him; he would've been hurt in so many ways. I unlocked the front door and opened it; stepping inside with the young Runner. I flipped the light switch on and the entire foyer light up from the chandelier in the center of the ceiling. Feeling that the Runner's tension was slowly going away I looked at him; seeing his eyes light up. I chuckled a little "What? Never seen a room this big before?" I teased.

"Not really..." He answered; ignoring my teasing I assume.

I smirked a little; trying not to make it so obvious. "I'll show you to your room. This way." I said as I led the kid upstairs to what I said was his room. I opened the door and let him walk in first. "So you got a name by the way?" I asked.

"Sasuke..."

"Right of the Uchiha family right?"

"Yeah...my parents and brother were moved to another city 8 years ago because of me..."

I felt sorry for the kid; his family is gone and he's had to live alone for so long. "Would you be willing to try your luck here?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you'd be willing to try your luck here."

"What do you mean? What if I said no?"

"Well, either way you stay here, but if you're willing to try your luck I'll be a little easier to get along with, or you could say no, but let's just say that you won't like me very much for a while..." I said.

Sasuke sighed. "I suppose I can try my luck here." He said.

"Good. There are some extra clothes on my dresser if you want to change. I'm going to go take a shower...don't leave this mansion please." I said as I grabbed a towel.

"Can't I just go get my clothes from my house?"

"I suppose, but no tricks."

"No tricks. I'll be quick."

"Fine...I'm trusting you." I said before walking to the bathroom.

**Sasuke's POV**

I sighed and walked down into the foyer and outside. _"Okay...how am I gonna do this?"_ I asked myself. I stood just outside the door and I shut it before taking off toward my house. I was cautious when it came to passing the armored men, but this time they didn't do anything. Sure I was confused but I still ran to the rooftops where I truly belonged. I jumped and flipped from roof to roof; soon arriving at my bedroom window. I unlocked it and went inside. I sat on my bed and fell onto my back; just staring up at the ceiling. I heard a tapping on my window, and when I looked I surprisingly saw Kiba. "It's open." I said as I got up and opened the draws to my dresser and my closet doors.

"What're ya doin'?"

"Grabbing some clothes." I said as I grabbed my drawstring bag and started putting clothes in it.

"Where're ya goin'? Ya gonna go find your family?"

I shook my head; not wanting to tell him the truth. I shocked to see that Kiba was let go, and I didn't want him to see my collar so I put my hood up.

"Then why are you grabbing clothes? You moving in with Naruto or something?"

"Or something..." I said plainly. I continued to put clothes in my bag until it was full. I then grabbed my IPod and earbuds; I already put my headphones with my clothes.

"T-then tell me...why're you grabbing clothes...look at me at least." He said in a pleading tone. I could bare it anymore so I turned and faced him; my hood falling back onto my shoulders revealing my collar.

Kiba gasped. "Y-you were caught?!"

I nodded sadly.

"Who caught you?"

"Who do you think?"

"Was it the Silver Shadow?"

I nodded again and handed him m window key. "Keep it safe. If you need a place to sleep and you've got nowhere else to go just come here..." I said before sliding out onto the roof next to my window. I could feel Kiba's eyes on me so I stopped and turned.

Kiba jumped out to the roof and ran to me; pulling me into a tight but quick hug. "Be careful over there...ya never know what those Rich Master's will do to you." He murmured.

"I will...thanks..." I said back as I returned his hug.

Kiba let go and smiled a little. "I'll keep your place safe...you can count on me."

I smiled back. "Thanks..." I said before running back toward Kakashi's mansion. I stopped running and walked by the armored men up to the front door of the mansion. I glanced back at them and quickly went inside.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

After hearing the doors shut Sasuke went to walk upstairs but bumped into a shirtless Kakashi. He back up a little and looked up at his bare-chested master; an unnoticeable blush rushing across his cheeks. "S-sorry..."

Kakashi smirked at Sasuke's nervousness. "It's fine, just watch where you're going next time..." He said before moving out of the way.

Sasuke nodded and walked upstairs; Kakashi silently following.


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto! I just wrote the fanfiction, and if any of the characters seem OC-ish then nobody's perfect. I'm warning you right now that there is yaoi (Guy x Guy) so if you don't like stuff like that then ****please leave the comments for the people that do! I will NOT read any flame comments or take them to mind AT ALL!**** (**_**Italics – thoughts and/or dreams**_** and "..." – speech) Please let me know what ou think and enjoy****.**

Chapter 4 – The Master's Truths

**Kakashi's POV**

I watched as the Runner walked up the marble stairs, and I noticed that he was pretty nervous; making me wonder why, so I followed him.

Sasuke tossed his bag onto the bed, and I guess he didn't know that I followed because he pulled his indigo hoodie, that had his emblem on it, off and tossed it next to the bag. I felt my face heat up a little before I looked away...I have to admit: he was pretty well built for a boy his age. I cleared my throat as I leaned on the doorway; I saw him jump a little.

The boy looked at me. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just a couple minutes."

"Oh..."

"So is that what you normally wear to run?"

"T-this? Well I normally wear a muscle shirt underneath my hoodie...I didn't really feel like putting a shirt on seen as how no one was gonna notice..."

"Ah...I see..."

"Then again, I didn't really expect you to catch me..."

"Ever?"

"Not ever, just so soon..."

"Oh..." I said as I walked to my closet.

**Sasuke's POV**

Kakashi walked past me to his closet; I assumed to get a shirt, but I assumed wrong. He was just shutting the doors.

I opened my bag and found my headphones. I took them out and put them on my hoodie, along with my IPod and earbuds.

"You use those for running?" Kakashi asked me.

"No...I don't risk them getting damaged."

"Smart." He said before sitting on the bed next to my bag. "So what else is in there?"

"Just clothes..."

"Okay. You wanna hang them up?"

"Sure..."

Kakashi took my bag and walked back over to his closet and opened it.

I watch curiously as he took spare hangers out and pushed his clothes to one side.

"C'mere..."

I walked over to him. "Yes?"

The man put the spare hangers opposite to his clothes. "You can hang your clothes there."

"T-thanks..."

"And Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

Kakashi pat my shoulder. "Relax..." He said. He walked out of the room; I could hear his footsteps on the marble floors.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Sasuke hung his clothes in the closet and gently shut the double doors. He had hung his hoodie in the closet too; leaving his earbuds in the pocket just in case, and picked up his headphones and IPod. The raven-haired teen sighed and lied back on the bed, put his headphones on, and turned his music on. He shut his eyes and dozed off to a song by Fall Out Boy with his arms crossed behind his head.

Kakashi came back up to the bedroom and saw Sasuke asleep; a gentle smile forming on his lips. _"That's different, but...a good different."_ The man thought. He walked over and sat down next to the Runner and gently took the headphones off the boy's head.

Sasuke' eye twitched slightly as he turned over; his jet bangs gently falling over his face.

Kakashi smiled gently. _"He's actually pretty cute..."_ He thought as he lied the boy down, took his shoes off for him, and covered him up. _"He looked exhausted anyway..."_

Sasuke's eyes tightened and slowly opened to onyx slits. "W-what's going on?"

"You fell asleep...I was just making you a little bit more comfortable."

"Oh...t-thank you..."

"Get some sleep...I have some things to show you tomorrow."

"Okay..." Sasuke said as his eyes slowly shut again and he turned over.

Kakashi stood and walked to the door. _"Even though this is my room...whatever."_ He thought with a shrug. He walked out and quietly shut the door behind him; leaning on the door after.

**Kakashi's POV**

After I left the bedroom I heard a knocking on the door. "I'll get it!" I called; knowing one of my maids or butlers would've gotten it if I hadn't said anything.

"As you wish sir." I heard a butler say as I walked downstairs. I slipped a fishnet undershirt on and opened the door; pulling my mask up. "Can I help you sir?"

"Yes. I understand you're in possession of an uncatchable Runner – Sasuke Uchiha." The man said as he held up a picture of Sasuke.

I crossed my arms; already seeing this conversation coming to a quick end. "I am..."

"I am willing to pay any price you name for him. What say you?"

"Not interested..." I said before shutting the door on the guy. _"That boy isn't some slave, he's not a pet. He's a person..."_ I thought. I sighed and was about to walk back upstairs when I saw my butler standing behind me. "Oh...y-you startled me Kouju..."

"Terribly sorry sir, but might I ask who was at the door?"

"Some guy who wanted to buy my Runner – Sasuke from me..."

"Forgive me for asking sir, but why didn't you name your price?"

"Sasuke isn't an object, or a pet; he's a person who deserves to be happy."

Kouju looked at me with a little shock in his expression.

"What?"

"Sir...are you saying that you treasure this...Runner?"

I gulped. "Yes."

**Sasuke's POV**

I stood at the top of the stairs; having seen and heard everything. My eyes widened. _"H-he actually cares about me?!"_ I thought. I felt a little light headed and leaned against the banister to the stairs. My vision blurred and I slid down from where my shoulder was on the banister to the floor. _"What is going on?"_


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto! I just wrote the fanfiction, and if any of the characters seem OC-ish then nobody's perfect. I'm warning you right now that there is yaoi (Guy x Guy) so if you don't like stuff like that then ****please leave the comments for the people that do! I will NOT read any flame comments or take them to mind AT ALL!**** (**_**Italics – thoughts and/or dreams**_** and "..." – speech) Please let me know what ou think and enjoy****.**

C hapter 5 – A Master's Care

**Kakashi's POV**

Kouju smiled a little. "That's good to hear sir...if you'll excuse me; I have more work to attend to."

I nodded and went to walk up the stairs and saw Sasuke sitting against the top banister. My eyes widened and I ran up the stairs to him; my heart pounding in fear. "Sasuke!" I was panicking; he's never acted like this. "Sasuke what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know...my vision blurred, and I felt dizzy..." Sasuke said; his voice sounded shaky and scared.

I picked him up and carried him to the couch in the upstairs living room. I sat with him leaning against me. "It's ok...just breath, but not too fast ok. Just take deep, calm breaths." I said; holding him a little closer.

**Sasuke's POV**

I felt so tired, like my eyes weighed more than I could lift. I finally decided to let my eyes shut; seeing nothing but darkness. I could hear Kakashi whispering something to me, but I couldn't fully understand him.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Sasuke fell limp in Kakashi's arms as he left himself fall asleep.

Kakashi held the young Runner close to him. "I'll keep you safe..." He whispered. He heard the phone ring; making him jump slightly.

Kouju answered the phone. "Hatake residence, Kouju speaking."

There was a pause.

Kakashi sighed. _"I'm guessing it's for me..."_ He thought. He heard footsteps on the marble stairs and looked over to see Kouju covering the speaker. "Master Hatake, there is an Iruka on the phone wishing to speak to you."

"It's not a good time right now..."

The butler nodded and uncovered the speaker. "Master Hatake is busy at the moment, might you be able to call at a later time would be very nice."

There was another pause.

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"I see..." Kouju said before covering the speaker again. "Sir, he says it's important."

"This better not be a waste of my time; I'm not in the odd for this shit." Kakashi said as he took the phone from Kouju who had handed it to him.

Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hello, Kakashi speaking...what is it Iruka?"

"Hey Kakashi, sorry to keep you from your work, but I had an important question to ask you."

"Well get on with it; I've got stuff to do."

"Right, right, well I recently overheard that your new pet is the uncatchable Sasuke Uchiha, and you realize how valuable he is right?"

"I would assume a lot, but yeah...he's here; he's not doing too well but he's here."

"What's wrong with him?"

"How should I know? He said he felt dizzy and his vision was blurred; he's sleeping right now...he kinda just passed out though."

"Do you know if he's going to be okay?"

"I'm pretty sure he'll be fine, but why did you bring this matter up anyway?"

"Well, I might not be the first to talk to you about this, but I was wondering if maybe you were willing to sell-" Iruka started to say before Kakashi cut him off.

"He's NOT for sale! You can tell everyone else on this border that too! I'm not giving him up! So leave me alone!" He said before hanging up.

"Is everything alright sir? Would you like me to do something about Mister Iruka?"

"Yeah, block the number for a while." He said before the butler took the phone.

"As you wish sir." He said as he blocked the number. He bowed. "As you were sir." He said. He walked back downstairs and put the phone in its charging dock.

Kakashi sighed and leaned back as he moved Sasuke closer to him and wrapped his arms around the Runner.

Sasuke's eyes tightened and he moved into Kakashi's chest more to be more comfortable.

A pink-ish tint spread across the silver-haired man's face. _"He's pretty cute when he sleeps like that..."_ He thought as he kissed the boy's forehead.

A small smile curled onto the young Runner's lips; his eyes tightening slightly.

Kakashi felt like someone was watching him and looked around; only to find nothing wrong. _"Must be just my imagination."_ He thought. He felt the small figure in his arms start to move around and looked down at him.

Sasuke's eyes were but slits of black.

"Hey there..."

Sasuke smiled sleepily. "Hey..." He said; his voice still a little groggy from just waking up. He cleared his throat and got a little more comfortable in his master's arms; his face still having a pink-ish tint to them.

"You feel better?"

"Yeah...d-did you stay like this the entire time?"

"Yeah why?"

"J-just asking..."

"Is it wrong for me to care?"

"W-what?! N-no..."

"Why're you stuttering so much? Are ya cold or something?"

"Or something..."

"Hm? What is it then?"

Sasuke fidgeted a little. "I-it's just that...no one's really...treated me like you have..."

Kakashi looked shocked. "Really? No one? No one at all?!"

Sasuke nodded.

"That's not right."

"Huh? Why?"

"You deserve much more care from you friends and family."

"My family was moved, and my friends are guys..."

"Well the least your friends could do is give you a hug once in a while!"

"One of them does...barely, but he does."

"That's not enough for someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah. You're a person who deserves to be loved the right way, not like some pet or piece of property."

"Are you talking about how any other Rich Master would treat me?"

"Yes. They keep bugging me; asking if they can buy you from me like you're some piece of property, well news flash: you're not! You're a person who needs love like everyone else."

Sasuke's face burned a very light shade of red. "R-really?"

"Absolutely."

Sasuke was speechless.

**Kakashi's POV**

Sasuke didn't say anything after what I said to him, but I could tell he was a little happy about it; mostly nervous though for some reason.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No..."

"I'm only asking because you're not saying anything."

"I-I don't know what to say..."

I stayed silent.

"No one really talks to me the way you do."

"You mean being honest?"

"Yeah."

I gave the Runner a confused look. "Are you being serious right now?"

"Yup." He said; looking a little upset though, and I don't blame 'em.

I looked him in the eyes; seeing moving shadows. _"They're so...dark...this must be what happens when someone lives alone for so long..."_ I thought.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

As Kakashi stared into Sasuke's shadow-filled eyes he felt a chill crawl up his spine.

Sasuke looked confused. "A-are you okay...Kakashi?"

"Yeah...sorry..." Kakashi said as he snapped out of his staring.

"What were you looking at?"

"Your eyes."

"Why?"

"I thought I saw something..."

"Like?"

"I dunno, but your eyes have a lot of darkness in them."

"They do?"

"Yeah, but I can help you get rid of it."

"How?"

"Simple, what's been making you upset in any way?"

"The fact that everyone looks down on Runners, catches them and treats them like pets, and will do anything to just get rid of them..."

"There is a way they'll stop their discrimination ya know."

"How? To me that seems very unlikely."

"You'll see tomorrow okay?"

Sasuke nodded. "Okay."


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto! I just wrote the fanfiction, and if any of the characters seem OC-ish then nobody's perfect. I'm warning you right now that there is yaoi (Guy x Guy) so if you don't like stuff like that then ****please leave the comments for the people that do! I will NOT read any flame comments or take them to mind AT ALL!**** (**_**Italics – thoughts and/or dreams**_** and "..." – speech) Please let me know what ou think and enjoy****.**

Chapter 6 – Tomorrow's Surprise

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Sasuke woke up with normal pajamas on, in bed, and with a pair of strong arm around him. He blinked a couple times to get his vision to regulate. He felt the figure behind him shift; taking a deep breath as he did so.

Kakashi's eyes slowly opened as his arms tightened slightly around the smaller figure in front of him. He let go of the young Runner; assuming that he was still asleep, and got up.

Sasuke sat up and rubbed the back of his neck; feeling the leather collar still around his neck, and sighed as he let himself fall back.

Kakashi looked at the boy. "Something wrong?"

"N-no..."

"Are you sure about that?"

Sasuke sighed. "No."

Kakashi sat on the bed next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I-I thought everything was just a dream...but I just realized that it wasn't..."

"Oh. Look, I know you don't like being inside a lot, and you'd rather be "free" and running."

"What was the quotes around free for?"

"Before you weren't actually free...it was more like a fake freedom."

"Why would you-" Sasuke started to say.

"Before, you could run on the rooftops and maybe go to the street level sometimes, but now you can go wherever you want with no problems."

Sasuke looked at the silver-haired man; some of the shadows in his eyes going away.

"I know sometimes the truth hurts, but you need to hear the truth or you'll get hurt."

Sasuke was silent.

"But hey...I got you something for your collar..."

"What is it?"

Kakashi got up and grabbed a pendant from his dresser. He walked back over and sat down and attached the pendant to the ring in the middle of the collar.

Sasuke looked down and saw his emblem. "Where did you get that?"

"I had it custom made."

"Then...?"

"I saw your hoodie..."

"Oh."

Kakashi smiled gently and stood up. "You should think about getting up and getting dressed; I still have something to show you today."

"There's more?!"

"No, I was meaning to put that pendent on your collar yesterday, but I never got the chance."

"Oh."

There was a knocking on the bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

Kouju opened the door. "Master Hatake, Mr. Iruka is on the phone again. Did you want to speak with him at all?"

"No. I have plans today."

"Of course sir." The butler said before taking his hand of the speaker. "I'm sorry, but Master Hatake has plans today; you'll have to call back at another time."

Sasuke got up and walked to the closet to get dressed.

Kouju looked at them in slight confusion.

Kakashi grabbed some fresh clothes for himself and got dressed as well.

"I-I see...I'm sorry sir, but my master has plans and is getting ready to leave for the day."

There was a pause.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. He took the phone from the butler. "What?"

"What plans could you possibly have today?!"

"I'm going to the capital with Sasuke."

"You're taking your PET to the capital?! I thought you said you'd take me!"

"Yes well I changed my mind, and I'm taking Sasuke. He's not my pet either!"

"Then what is he to you?"

"I don't know, but he's definitely NOT my pet."

Sasuke pulled a muscle shirt over his head and looked at his master.

"Well I gotta say I'm a little surprised at you Kakashi."

"Why?"

"You've taken a quick liking to a kid who could possibly turn against you when you least expect it, and you've managed to push you boyfriend away."

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Look...I broke up with you a while ago, so just leave me alone okay? You only really liked me for my money anyway."

"I didn't not!"

"Bye Iruka."

"Kakashi wa-" Iruka started to say before Kakashi hung up on him.

Kakashi handed the phone back to Kouju.

"Is everything alright sir?"

"Yeah. I can deal with it, don't worry so much."

"Of course sir." Kouju said before leaving the two alone.

Sasuke sighed and lied back on the bed; now dressed except for not having anything on his feet.

Kakashi looked at the young Runner. "I guess I have some explaining to do..."

"Oh?"

The Rich Master nodded.

"Okay..." He said. He patted the spot next to him.

The silver-haired man lied down next to Sasuke. "There was a real reason why I wanted to catch you..."

"Why me? You caught my friend, but you let him go."

"You were the one I had my eyes one, not your friend."

"Then why me?"

Kakashi's face burned a light red-ish color.

"Kakashi?"

"I wanted to catch you because I wanted to escape from Iruka..."

"Escape?"

"He was driving me insane, and I needed someone else to keep him away, so you were the best Runner for the job."

"Why pick a Runner?"

"I used to be a Runner; I'd only want another Runner, and it was my mistake to choose an Average Citizen."

Sasuke looked at his master like the man had six heads.

"I know it seems confusing, but I can't explain it any other way..."

Sasuke looked at his master; still a little confused, but he pushed the confusion aside and pulled the man into his arms. "I get it." He simply said.

Kakashi's eye's widened. "Y-you do?"

"It's still a little confusing, but yeah...I do."

Kakashi smiled warmly and pulled away slightly and took out a key.

Sasuke tilted his head. "What's that for?"

Kakashi unlocked the collar and took the pendent off it. "It's to your collar."

"W-why?!"

"The collar is a symbol of ownership, and I don't want to own you unless you want me to."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Y-you...what?"

Kakashi smiled at the young Runner. "You're a remarkable person, and you shouldn't have to live your life on a chain."

"Kakashi, as nice a sentiment as that was; my life before you brought me here was the life I lived on a chain, and you broke that chain..."

"I-I did?!"

"Yeah, and as a matter of fact: I found that I couldn't be any happier here..."

Kakashi couldn't stop smiling, but his face got a little serious afterwards. "C-can I...try something crazy?"

Sasuke looked a little confused. "S-sure..."

Kakashi put the collar next to him and leaned into the raven-haired teen; their lips colliding softly.

Sasuke's eyes slowly closed; feeling Kakashi's strong arms wrap around his upper torso; putting his arms around the silver-haired man's neck in return.

The two pulled away and looked each other in the eye. "Wow..." They muttered.

"S-so...about that surprise you talked about..." Sasuke said as Kakashi picked up the collar and walked to his dresser.

"Just a sec." Kakashi said as he took a normal chain necklace and put the pendant on it.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see. It'll be much better than a leather collar that requires a key."

"Okay."

"Close your eyes."

Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes. "Okay." He said as he shut his eyes.

Kakashi walked back over and sat behind Sasuke; putting the chain gently around his neck so that it sat perfectly on his neckline. "Okay...you can open your eyes now."

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down and saw the pendent on a silver chain. "You made it a necklace?"

"Yeah, but you won't be bothered by those armored men outside because the pendant has your information on the back, so all they have to do is check."

"Nice."

"And you'll be able to take it off before going to sleep at night too."

"Thanks Kakashi..."

"No problem, now...let's go. I have that surprise I promised to show you."

"Okay."

The two went out to a garage next to the mansion.

Kakashi turned the lights on to reveal a shiny black Escalade. "I've been meaning to take this out for a drive."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You mean we're riding in THAT?!"

"Is there a problem?"

"No. It's just that..."

"You've never ridden in an Escalade before? Or a car?"

"Right..."

"Don't worry; I'm a good driver. You'll be safe with me."

"O-okay."

Kakashi unlocked the SUV and opened the passenger side door. "Care to take a drive?"

"S-sure." Sasuke said as he got in. He buckled in and leaned back; nervously looking around a little.

Kakashi got in the driver's side and buckled in too. "Ready?"

"Y-yeah..."

"You okay? You seem nervous."

"Yeah...I-I'm fine..."

"Sasuke..." Kakashi started as he gently pulled Sasuke closer by putting his arm around the Runner's neck. "Relax." He said as he gave him a quick kiss.

Sasuke nodded and leaned on Kakashi's shoulder; feeling Kakashi's arm snake around his waist.

Kakashi started the car and opened the garage door. He put the car in reverse and backed out of the garage.

Sasuke watched as the garage door shut when they were backed out far enough.

~Time Skip~

**Kakashi's POV**

As I pulled into a parking lot I saw Sasuke's eyes fill with curiosity; making me smile.

Sasuke looked around. "So where are we?"

"You'll see." I said.

"Okay."

"Hey do you have your headphones with you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh okay."

We stepped out of the car and walked to the door; only to be stopped by a bouncer.

"Names."

"Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh Mr. Hatake. Right this way." He said. The bouncer led us backstage to a room. "Right in here."

Sasuke looked at me as soon as the bouncer disappeared around the corner.

I shut the door.

"What's going on?"

"Where're your headphones?"

"Right here." He said as he held them up.

"Put them on."

"Okay?" Sasuke said as he put his headphones around his neck.

**Sasuke's POV**

I heard a crowd just outside the wall. When I heard something move I looked and saw the wall move; revealing a curtain. I was completely confused as to what was going on.

Kakashi nudged me. "You'll know what to do, trust me."

I nodded.

**3****rd**** Person**

"Alright party people, give it up for your newest Blaster to the Tables: Runner Roofs!"

Kakashi nudged Sasuke. "That's you." He whispered.

"O-oh." Sasuke said before stepping out; putting his headphones on as he walked to the turntables.

"Welcome to the Tables Runner." The announcer said.

"Thanks."

"So what're you gonna spin for us tonight?"

In that very instant, Sasuke's instincts kicked in. "I'll leave that as a surprise, wouldn't wanna ruin any anticipation."

The announcer laughed. "Spoken as a true Blaster to the Tables. Hit it Mr. DJ!"

Sasuke nodded and flipped the breaker switch on the turntables.

The music from the stereo stopped and there was a short fizzing noise before Sasuke started the music.

Kakashi walked out next to the bar and watched.

The raven-haired boy started an upbeat song; making the crowd cheer (they knew the song and like it).

A man walked up to Kakashi. "Is he yours?"

"My what?"

"Son?"

"No."

"I saw you came in here with him Mr. Hatake; who is he?"

"He's uh..." Kakashi said trying to look for words.

"Well what's his real name?"

"Sasuke."

"Uchiha?!"

"Yeah."

"So he's your pet."

"No. He's not...not to me."

"Then what is he to you?"

"He's...h-he's..."

"He's what?"

"Well...he may not know, but I really like him."

"So...did you two kiss?"

"Yes..."

"How long was it?"

"I wasn't counting, but I'm pretty sure it was more than seven seconds."

The man leaned in and whispers. "Did you do anything other than just kiss?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was it a French? Was it a full make-out session? What was it?"

"It was just a normal kiss...geez. You think I'm just gonna lose control with him? No."

"Well excuse me for having my thoughts." He said as he leaned against the wall.

Kakashi ignored him and looked up at Sasuke; who was having the time of his life.


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto! I just wrote the fanfiction, and if any of the characters seem OC-ish then nobody's perfect. I'm warning you right now that there is yaoi (Guy x Guy) so if you don't like stuff like that then ****please leave the comments for the people that do! I will NOT read any flame comments or take them to mind AT ALL!**** (**_**Italics – thoughts and/or dreams**_** and "..." – speech) Please let me know what ou think and enjoy****.**

C hapter 7 – Mr. DJ and his Master – Those True Feelings

**Kakashi's POV**

As I looked up to the turntables I saw a genuine smile on Sasuke's face as he made so many cool twists to the song; gaining cheers from the crowd. I saw the announcer step into a spotlight.

"DJ Runner Roofs!" He yelled into the microphone.

I smiled and joined the crowd of people; getting as close to the turntables as I could. I saw that the same man from before followed me. "I can see that we may have gotten on the wrong foot..." He started. "I'm Jiraiya."

I nodded and looked back to Sasuke.

"Ya know. If you're free sometime; we should drink together at some point."

"I-I don't think so."

"I would be buying."

"That's nice of you, but I said no."

"Aw c'mon Kakashi..." Jiraiya said as he grabbed my arm.

"L-look I said no already." I said as I jerked my arm away.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Sasuke had finished the songs in his mix and looked down at Kakashi. _"Who's he?"_ He thought.

The announcer walked over to him. "If you wanna take a break man than go right ahead, I can take over for ya; just be prepared to see my moves."

"Thanks. I have some things I have to take care of."

"Sure thing Runner Roofs." He said with a smirk. "You can call me Dogz."

"Sure." Sasuke and as he smiled a little and let the man stand at the turntables. He went down to the floor; being barraged with fans. He was able to push through the crowd and found Kakashi and Jiraiya. "Hey!"

Jiraiya and Kakashi looked at the young Runner.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing?"

Kakashi walked to the Runner's side. "I don't know if I'm right, but I have a feeling that he was coming on to me."

At that moment the new DJ played his own mix; starting slow (well slow-ish).

Sasuke looked at Dogz; seeing that the DJ was smirking at him still. _"What's he trying to do?"_ He thought. He heard another song backing the one that was playing; his eyes widened a little. _"I get it...he's trying some of his "moves" he spoke about..."_ He thought as he looked back at Kakashi.

Kakashi moved away from Jiraiya and put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke glanced at Dogz; nodded just enough for him to see.

Dogz smirked and nodded back and queued the next song: Bottoms Up by Trey Songz (it fits trust me).

Sasuke looked back to Jiraiya as the first line played; suiting him perfectly.

"Oh we got Mr. Steal-Yo-Girl on the floor right now! Runner Roofs, what you doin'?" Dogz said into a microphone.

Kakashi smirked at him. "You've gotten quite popular haven't you?" He teased.

"It's your fault." Sasuke teased back.

"How is it my fault?"

"You brought me here."

"I did it to make people see that Runners aren't as bad as they think they are."

Sasuke looked a little surprised. "Really?"

"Yup. I did this for you."

"So they know I'm a Runner, or is that a trick question."

"Your DJ name says it all, they know."

"Thanks then." Sasuke said with a warm smile.

"No problem."

"How much longer do we need to be here?"

"We can leave whenever you want."

"I think I'm done for the day."

"Okay."

"I just gotta tell the DJ I'm going."

"Alright, I'll wait by the door."

Sasuke nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

Kakashi walked to the main entrance and waited.

The raven-haired teen got up to the turntables and tapped Dogz's shoulder.

"Yo Runner. What's up?"

"I'm heading out."

"Alright...one favor though."

"What?"

"Play one last song cause you've got talent man."

"Okay."

Kakashi looked up to where Sasuke was talking to Dogz and saw that Sasuke was stepping in front of the turntables. He maneuvered through the crowd and got to Sasuke. "What're you doing?"

"Dogz asked me to play one last song...as a favor."

"Oh okay then."

Sasuke put his headphones on his head and waited.

Dogz grabbed a microphone. "Alright party people, last song from our newest Blaster: Runner Roofs!"

Sasuke received a loud cheer from the crowd; making a smile form on his lips. He put his hands up in the air as he started his favorite song on the records: Nightcore – Dam Dadi Do.

Kakashi smiled up at the raven-haired teen. _"That's how I know he's happy."_ He thought.

~Time Skip~

Sasuke finished his song and was handed a microphone. "Thanks everyone for comin'! This is Runner Roofs signing off!" He said.

Kakashi waited for the young Runner.

The raven-haired teen stepped down from the turntables and was bombarded by fans wanting his autograph. He smiled and signed autographs as he walked through the crowd to his master.

Kakashi watched; seeing the teen's genuine smile warmed his heart. He watched as the young boy made his way through the raving crowd just begging for his signature.

Sasuke signed all the pictures in his path and eventually had gotten to his waiting master.

"So how do you like being this popular?"

"I love it."

"Good; this is only the beginning though."

"I figured as much." Sasuke said as he opened the door and left with the silver-haired man.

They were stopped in the parking lot by a barrage of flashing cameras and people calling Sasuke's name everywhere.

"Sasuke! How does it feel to be rated an 8.9 out of 10 on your first night as a DJ?"

"It's pretty cool."

"How did you find out you wanted to become a DJ?"

"I loved music, and my friend here had the power, so he set it up for me."

"Is he your master; seen as how you're a Runner?"

"Technically yes, but that's not how he sees it."

"And, if I'm not mistaken, your "master" is none other than Kakashi Hatake. Correct?"

"That's right."

"Do you live the life of luxury?"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi as the man motioned for him to get in the car. He climbed into his seat and Kakashi shut the door for him.

"Sasuke will not be answering any more questions today."

"But will you?"

Kakashi looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled a little and nodded.

"I guess I can answer a couple, just nothing too personal."

"Alright then. Would you consider yourself to be Sasuke...I mean Runner Roofs's manager?"

"I guess so yeah."

"How do you characterize your relationship with Sasuke?"

"Uh...I would say that we're just good friends as of right now."

"Would that friendship escalate at any point or no?"

"I don't know. All I can say is that we're good friends, and that may or may not change. We don't know what the future holds for us until it happens." Kakashi said as he walked around to the other side of the car and got in.

Sasuke leaned back.

The silver-haired man started the car and drove off; seeing the flashing cameras just before he had begun to move.

"That was pretty fun."

"Oh they get annoying trust me...soon or later you'll figure that out for yourself."

Sasuke laughed a little. "Okay."

Kakashi turned the CD player on and played some music similar to the music Sasuke had played on the turntables.

Sasuke smiled a little and got a little more comfy in his seat as Kakashi drove back to the mansion.

~Time Skip~

"You didn't hear their questions right?"

"I heard the last one..." Sasuke said blushing slightly.

"Y-you did?" Kakashi asked as he pulled into the open garage.

Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi looked back and saw the garage door close and looked at the young Runner. "How would you have answered it?"

"Probably the same way why?"

Kakashi gulped unnoticeably. "I need to say something..."

"Okay. What is it?"

"W-well you know how this morning I kissed you?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Well I-uh..."

Sasuke looked at him master; seeing what he means to say in his eyes. "I know..."

"Y-you do?!"

"Your eyes say it for you, even when you're at a loss for words." The teen said with a gentle smile.

Kakashi's face reddened. "So...you get why I did that now?"

"Pretty much."

Kakashi was silent.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't feel the same way..."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke with slight surprise. "Really?"

Sasuke nodded; his face getting redder as well.

"So you wouldn't mind if I repeated this morning?"

"No..."

Kakashi leaned across to Sasuke; making their lips softly meet over the center console.

Sasuke had put his hands on the left edge of the seat as one of Kakashi's hands caressed his cheek.

The silver-haired man gently pulled Sasuke closer to him; their lips never parting.

Sasuke pulled away a little.

Kakashi looked into his eyes, seeing only faint shadows. "Did you wanna do this in our room?"

Sasuke's face flushed red. "U-uh...sure..."

Kakashi got out; seeing Sasuke getting out at he walked around to the door that led to the inside of the mansion. He took the teen's hand and led him up to their room; being careful of the maids and butlers.

Sasuke's face became redder and redder as Kakashi gently tugged on his wrist as he was led by the man up the marble stairs.

The silver-haired man gently pulled Sasuke into their room and closed the door.

Sasuke's face was a very deep shade of red.

Kakashi gently pressed the Runner against the door and put his forearms against the door near the teen's head.


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own Naruto! I just wrote the fanfiction, and if any of the characters seem OC-ish then nobody's perfect. I'm warning you right now that there is yaoi (Guy x Guy) so if you don't like stuff like that then ****please leave the comments for the people that do! I will NOT read any flame comments or take them to mind AT ALL!**** (**_**Italics – thoughts and/or dreams**_** and "..." – speech) Please let me know what ou think and enjoy****.**

Chapter 8 – Head Over Heels

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"You're sure that you're ok with this?"

"It's just kissing..."

"Okay; just checking." Kakashi said before gently pressing his lips into Sasuke's. Kakashi moved one of his hands down next to the young Runner's waistline.

Sasuke's arms snaked around the silver-haired man's neck as the Rich Master completely pinned him to the wall.

Kakashi pulled away when he heard his phone ringing from his pocket. He sighed in annoyance before looking at who was calling him. _"Iruka..."_ He thought before blocking the number and tossing his phone onto his dresser.

"Who was it?"

"Guess..."

"Your ex?"

"Yeah...I'm trying to give him the hint that I don't want to talk to him anymore...the nice way."

"Why? If you're trying to get away from him then get rid of him the way your gut tells you to."

Kakashi smirked. "You know...you're right. If he calls me again tomorrow then I'll tell him then." He said before getting two inches from Sasuke's lips. "Now where were we?"

Sasuke smirked as the man's lips passionately met his.

The Rich Master smirked inwardly; feeling Sasuke's fingers gently run through his hair.

**Kakashi's POV**

I had finally escaped from Iruka, and to be honest...it feels amazing. I pulled Sasuke away from the door and backwards to the bed; not looking back so we both fell.

Sasuke's face was a deep shade of red as he looked down at me.

I laughed a little. "Oops."

"Y-you did that on purpose didn't you?"

"No I actually didn't. I was walking backwards with my eyes closed."

I heard a small laugh escape the Runner's throat. "Funny."

"I'm not kidding." I said with a smirk.

"I know." He said with a small smile. He really just sends me somewhere else, no matter what he does.

I leaned up making our lips meet once again; only getting a different response: instead of the Runner jumping slightly in surprise, it seemed like he was expecting me to kiss him and leaned into me.

**Sasuke's POV**

It was as if I was drawn to him or something; everything he does drives me crazy, but crazy in a good way (I think...). I felt as if I was finally free; like the shackles I used to wear were just...disintegrating off me.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Kakashi sat up on his forearms and looked into the young Runner's onyx orbs. "You wanna know something?"

"Sure."

"When I look into your eyes I don't see any darkness. I can actually see myself."

"Really?" Sasuke asked as he raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Yeah. It's nice." He said before kissing the raven-haired teen's collar bone.

Sasuke bit his tongue as his face reddened.

Kakashi smirked and bit down.

Sasuke winced a little and looked at Kakashi.

The silver-haired man licked where he had bitten apologetically.

Sasuke's face reddened more; trying to hold back a moan.

Kakashi looked up at Sasuke and kissed him gently. "Sorry...I...I couldn't help myself. You drive me crazy..."

"I drive you crazy?! More like you drive me crazy!"

"Did I hurt you?"

"At first..."

"I'm sorry..." Kakashi said before kissing where he had bitten gently. "I really didn't mean to hurt you..."

Sasuke smiled a little. "It's okay."

"No. It isn't..."

"Kakashi...it was for three, maybe two seconds. That's practically nothing."

The Rich Master smiled warmly. "Okay. Good..." He said; his lips again grazing over Sasuke's collar bone.

"Just can't stop can you?"

"No. Not really..."

Sasuke laughed a little again.

"What?"

"You're too much..."

"What's that supposed to mean? Wait...don't tell me; I'd rather not know."

"Okay."

Kakashi stood with Sasuke in his arms. "We should get some sleep; it's late."

"Right..."

Kakashi heard his phone buzz and walked over and looked at the message.

_Watch your pet...you never know when he could go missing...delete this message and we will find both of you...and kill one of you_

Kakashi saw that it was from an unknown number and gulped; turning his phone off and putting it back down on the dresser. He quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and turned to see Sasuke just taking his necklace off; already changed and ready for bed. He walked over to him and put his arms around the teen's waist.

"Something wrong. You seem nervous or upset."

"A little bit of both."

"What was it?"

Kakashi let go and grabbed his phone; turning it on and pulled up the message. He handed his phone to Sasuke. "Read it."

Sasuke read every word, and reading over again to take it all in. In that very instant, the Runner looked more nervous than when he first got to the mansion.

"Yeah...that was my reaction too..." He said as he turned his phone off and put it back on his dresser.

Sasuke gulped and looked scared.

Kakashi gently pulled him close. "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you..." He whispered.

Sasuke nodded. "O-okay..."

The silver-haired man took Sasuke's hand and led him to the bed. "C'mon."

Sasuke simply nodded.

The two lied down; Kakashi covering both of them up.

Sasuke didn't want to leave Kakashi at all, not even two inches away from him.

Kakashi saw this and wrapped his arms around him; keeping him close. He kissed the teen's head. "Go to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Sasuke nodded and moved closer into Kakashi's chest and put his head against the Rich Master's upper arm.

Kakashi sighed through his nose. _"What am I gonna do. Everyone is after him, and the only thing I can do is try to protect him."_ He thought before shutting his eyes.


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own Naruto! I just wrote the fanfiction, and if any of the characters seem OC-ish then nobody's perfect. I'm warning you right now that there is yaoi (Guy x Guy) so if you don't like stuff like that then ****please leave the comments for the people that do! I will NOT read any flame comments or take them to mind AT ALL!**** (**_**Italics – thoughts and/or dreams**_** and "..." – speech) Please let me know what ou think and enjoy****.**

Chapter 9 – The Two Sentences Everyone Wants To Hear

_It was dark out, and the only noise that could be heard was crickets in the distance. Kakashi was sitting on a roof with Sasuke; just staring up at the millions of stars in the sky._

"_There're so many..." Sasuke said; his voice full of fascination._

"_Yeah, and we see so many because we're far away from the city lights." Kakashi said with a gentle smile._

_Sasuke returned the smile and leaned on Kakashi's shoulder._

_Kakashi put his head on Sasuke's and looked very happy._

_Just as everything was beginning to be really nice, someone grabbed Sasuke and dragged him away._

"_Kakashi!" Sasuke called; looking more scared than ever._

_Kakashi got up and ran after Sasuke and his kidnapper; catching up to them with ease. "Let go of him!" He said before swiftly sending the kidnapper flying with a kick to the torso._

_Sasuke was laying on the ground; his hands bound behind his back._

_Kakashi finished off the kidnapper and walked over to the young Runner. "Are you alright?" He asked as he got the teen's hands untied._

"_I am now." He said; hugging the silver-haired man soon after._

"_I told you I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you..." He said; his tone was warm and kind._

_Sasuke hugged the Rich Master tighter._

Kakashi's eyes slowly opened and caught the light from the window; making him immediately shut them again and inwardly groan. He opened his eyes again; slow enough not to blind himself from sudden change. His vision regulated after he blinked a couple times. He looked down to see scattered jet-shards under his chin; making him smile. _"It was just a dream..."_ He thought.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open; his vision slightly blurred. He looked up at Kakashi and saw that he was already awake. "G-good morning Kakashi."

"Morning Sasuke." The silver-haired man said as he kissed Sasuke's head.

"I had the weirdest dream..."

"About?"

"That text message from last night..."

Kakashi looked surprised. "I had the same kind of dream."

"Y-you did?"

"Yeah..."

"You ended up saving me before I could be taken away"

"That's how mine ended."

"Then...we had the same dream?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, but it made me realize something..."

"Oh? What's that?"

Kakashi's face became level with Sasuke's. "I realized that I need you. I love you." He said before making their lips passionately meet.

Sasuke was a little shocked, but still his eyes closed. _"He loves me..."_ He thought; tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Kakashi pulled away to look at Sasuke and saw the tears. "Hey...what's with the tears?"

"It's not a bad thing...I-I'm just so...happy." He said; the cornered tears now rolling down the sides of his face.

Kakashi wiped the raven-haired teen's tears away and kissed his forehead.

"I-I love you too...Kakashi." Sasuke stuttered; his face a bright red.

Kakashi smiled gently. "Good to hear." He said before giving him a quick kiss. He got up and pulled a shirt over his head.

Sasuke got up and got dressed too.

There was a knock that made Sasuke jump a little.

"What is it?" Kakashi said.

Kouju opened the door and looked at them. "Mr. Iruka is at the front door with another gentleman Mr. Hatake."

Kakashi sighed. "I'll be down in a minute..."

"Yes sir." The elderly butler said before leaving room and shutting the door.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi.

"C'mon..." The silver-haired man said as he pulled his mask up and went into the hallway.

Sasuke nodded and followed him.

The two walked down to the main foyer and saw Kouju waiting by the front door.

Kakashi nodded to Kouju.

Kouju opened the door.

"What do you want Iruka. I don't have time for your nonsense."

"Oh but you have time for his nonsense?"

"He doesn't have nonsense or cause me any sort of financial problem."

Sasuke pretty much hid behind his master in fear of the taller man next to Iruka.

"By the way, who's your friend here?"

"This is a friend of mine. I paid him to do me a favor."

"And what favor might that be?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Iruka said. He nodded to the taller man.

The taller man knocked Kakashi out of the way and grabbed Sasuke.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke called.

The tall man started to walk away with Iruka.

Kakashi got up quickly and dashed after the two before they could reach their car.

Iruka tried to stop Kakashi as his taller friend went to get in the car; only to be punched in the face by the silver-haired man.

Kakashi knocked Iruka away with one swift punch and slammed his whole body into the taller man; making him fall and drop Sasuke. He caught Sasuke and held him close.

Iruka got up; wobbling a little from the shock of the punch. He helped his friend up and turned to where he thought Kakashi was; only to see that His ex-boyfriend was gone. He looked around and saw the front doors to Kakashi's mansion closing. _"He's quick..."_ He thought before deciding to get into the car without Sasuke; persuading his friend to get in and leave as well.

Kakashi peered out a window and saw the car leaving and let out a sigh of relief.

Sasuke leaned closer to his master's chest and closed his eyes; too frightened to move.

"Are you okay?"

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi. "I am now, but I should've stayed upstairs...I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I don't blame you for what happened. I just care that you're safe." Kakashi said; kissing Sasuke gently soon after.

Sasuke's eyes slowly closed again as he kissed Kakashi back.

Kouju had come back to see the two sitting under the window. "Is everything alright Master Hatake?"

Kakashi looked at his butler. "Yeah...for now, but next time if Iruka and his friend shows up again just say I'm not home please..."

"Of course sir." He said before bowing and walking away.

Kakashi looked back at Sasuke; seeing that the Runner looked a lot calmer. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess."

Sasuke smiled gently. "I like this mess." He said as he got closer to the man.

Kakashi smiled and now had his arms firmly around the teen's waist.

"I never wanna leave your side..." Sasuke muttered before dozing off.

Kakashi smiled more. "I don't know what I'd do without you he whispered into the raven-haired boy's ear before he too dozed off.

**Kakashi's POV**

As I woke from my sleep I saw that I was still in the main foyer. I looked down to see that Sasuke was still in my arms; as close to me as ever, and just how we fell asleep.

Sasuke moved a little, but not too much. His eyes slowly opened and he looked up at me. "Hey..." he said sleepily.

"Hey there sleepy head." I teased.

"Oh please...you fell asleep too."

"I know."

Sasuke laughed a little, but I could tell he was tired.

I couldn't help but smile; he was the only one who ever made me this happy.

**Sasuke's POV**

I smiled sleepily at him and decided to lean against him again; he was really warm compared to me.

"No going back to sleep."

"I'm not. You're just really warm."

"Oh okay then." He said as he stood; still holding me close to his chest.

I looked at him with slight confusion.

"I'm gonna go up to the living room where we can watch TV and to be comfortable."

"Oh."

Kakashi walked the marble stairs; his sneakers sounding close to formal shoes for a fancy party. Once he got upstairs he walked over to the couch and sat down; keeping me close at all times. He picked up the remote and turned the TV on; changing the channel to something that we both would agree on.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Kakashi put the remote beside him and put his arms back around the Runner's waist and the two watched TV. "You wanna know something?"

"What?"

"That whole thing played out like my dream from last night."

"Really? So you were sorta expecting it?"

"Yeah, there were a few differences between my dream and what really happened, but all in all it was pretty similar."

"Wow..."

Kakashi smiled a little. "Have you ever had something like that happen?"

"Yeah."

"What did you dream about and what happened?"

"Well, the night before you captured me I had a dream where I was walking on rooftops, and when I turned a corner you were there. I ran from you and got as far as I could before I had to run to the streets. You already know what really happened."

"Oh. That's pretty cool, weird, but cool. I guess that's how dreams work."

"Yeah." Sasuke said with a warm smile. "But I'd rather be here with you than out there where I have the very small chance of being caught by some other Rich Master."

Kakashi kissed his head. "And I wouldn't have it any other way either."


End file.
